Transformers: Heartsong
by moonlightsonata97
Summary: done for the release of Dark of the Moon. the world is filled with miracles, but this one just might be the key to saving a dead world, and a battlehardened solider.many shockers inside prowl\oc optimus/elita and many more couples as we find the Heartsong
1. Chapter 1

Hello America! (Also known as the only country that extraterrestrial beings and/or otherworldly robots land in) this is a thought that popped into my head after watching transformers 2 for the seventeenth time. It is based in the movieverse because I haven't watched the original transformers series since I was like four. So if you hate the movieverse get the #$% out! JK…. I also included different storylines and merged them all together so, enjoy my messed up brain's thinking and hopefully I won't get flagged for this and get blasted by ironhide's cannons… so read on!

**Ironhide: **wait wait wait, who said I was going to do that! I'm not violent!

**Optimus prime: *** gives ironhide an are- you-sure-about-that? Look*

**Ironhide: **okay maybe I'm a little violent, but that doesn't give you a right to start judging me!

**OP: ***rolls optics*

**Moonlight: **sorry ironhide, I didn't know you were so sensitive abou-

**Ironhide: **I am NOT sensitive! *sniffles*

**Moonlight and OP: …**

**OP: **that sounded a little sensitive to me.

**Bumblebee: **Yo! What did I miss?

**Moonlight: **oh nothing important, since you're here do ya mind doing the disclaimer?

**Bumblebee: **I'd be happy to! **DISCLAIMER: moonlight does not own transformers, Hasbro or anything related to a robot turning into a vehicle! She just owns this probably screwed up story!**

**Moonlight: **hey!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_**Optimus prime**_

"_A day filled with shock and surprise"_

Earth. A planet I never thought I would end up on. It is filled with beings that are no bigger than the size of my footplate, and yet these "Humans" are powerful and can achieve great things. How I know? Ask my friend Sam Witwicky.

Sam is a 20 year-old collage boy who saved my life, and who I am forever indebted to. Without him, the war between autobots and decepticons would probably have never ended.

There is still decepticons out there who need to be destroyed, but with there leader out, it has become quite easy to defeat them. Though, we do have to do something about starscream-

"Optimus!" jazz yelled, snapping me out of thought.

**A/N: let's pretend jazz came back to life kay?**

I sighed, rubbing my temples. The annoyance never ends.

"What is it Jazz?" I retort, my voice detached and low.

"I can't find bumblebee, he is nowhere in tha cavern!"

We recently acquired are own little headquarters, thanks to the government and a few annoyed military soldiers, who found this abandoned grotto just outside the city. But what I do find odd is all these disappearances from bumblebee. Before, he _never_ missed a meeting, but these past few weeks he has barely showed up at all.

"Hm… well, when he gets back here please tell him to come straight to me."

"Yes sir." Jazz hastily sauntered to the door, shutting it behind him.

"Ah…finally some peace and quiet." I mumbled to myself.

Just as I was about to go into recharge, ironhide bursts through the door.

"Sir! Come quick it's an emergency!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bumblebee <strong>_

The sun shone off the shiny yellow paint of my hood as I raced towards the end of the road.

_I wonder if she will be there like she promised._

My thoughts were all jumbled due to the ever -close presence of_ her._

Her mysteriousness and poise never failed to intoxicate me, like a certain red and blue flamed commander that I know.

For the past few weeks, I have been "taking a break" from the base just to clear my head a little, but that was when I met _her, _the mystifying girl with no name. While I was driving up to abandoned pier, she was there as well.

* * *

><p>To an autobot such as myself, the road is a necessity. It can be used to carry medical supplies, data pads, or anything needed back at the base. We also use it to plan battle attacks and carefully corner our enemies with exact precision. But that is not all the road is used for. When times get tough, it is always nice to be able to get away from it all and take a drive. Even our oh-so-great leader Optimus prime sometimes leaves to the open road, disappearing hours at a time. And on this particular day, that was exactly what I was doing.<p>

The sun was setting quickly, and soon night would fall upon the world. The others were probably worried, wondering if I would return before recharge. I could almost_ feel_ them signaling me, seeing optimus' disapproving face, listening to ratchet ramble on about responsibility. But I needed this, I definitely deserved a break. My indicators alerted me of an abandoned pier up ahead, the perfect place to just stop and be still in silence.

I pulled on to the dirt road, complaining a bit about the dust, but continued onward. A few minutes later, the pier hauled into view and I could see and sense that no one was around. So as quickly as I could I transformed into my normal self admiring the setting sun painted in the sky, when I felt a sudden presence behind me.

"So you're an autobot, huh?" a velvety voice stated.

I jolted, not expecting anyone to be here but me. How come I didn't sense her before? And how does she know of autobots?

She giggled a sound that was very soothing.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

I was contemplating on whether answering or not.

"A-a little bit." My vocal processer managed to croak out.

"Guess you're wondering 'bout how I know you're an autobot." The girl said uninterested,

"Little bit." I admitted.

She chuckled though it was out of place.

"I'm kind of wondering myself."

I turned and stared at the girl for the first time since our encounter. She had long coal black hair with razor sharp bangs that framed her face. Her skin was creamy and looked very supple and her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of light blue. They reminded me of optimus for some reason, I don't know why the thought even occurred to me. She looked like an organic, how could she possibly know of us? Then again, Sam and Mikeala were humans too, so I guess it wasn't too odd. But, there was something inhuman about those eyes-

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to tell me your name?" she snorted.

If I was programmed to blush, I probably would of. She was very interesting indeed.

"Bumblebee." I said after a long pause.

"Do you have a name?"

She smiled but then her face went serious.

"Don't have one."

* * *

><p>Every day after that one, as soon as I was let out, I raced to that pier where I knew my friend would be waiting. After the course of three weeks, the others have gotten used to my disappearances and don't even bother signaling me anymore unless it an emergency. This gives me more time to learn about this intriguing, nameless girl.<p>

She told me a few things about herself; she doesn't know how she was formed or who created her. She showed me one of the times I visited her, an interesting heart shaped necklace that when combined with an autobot's spark, heals them almost completely. I asked her if she would be able to show it to the others, but she only said that 'when the time is right I will lend them my power'

"Sorry to keep you waiting, it was a little bit harder to escape from them today." I apologized grinning.

She returned the smile and placed a hand on my leg.

"So now you have to escape to see me? I don't want to be the cause for you getting in trouble."

"It's not a real issue, I probably would have been yelled at for playing a prank on ironhide or something anyways." I admitted.

"Okay, if you say so." She said, a little unsure.

I was about to reassure her when ratchet's voice came onto my screen.

"_Bumblebee, bumblebee contacting bumblebee."_

"_Yes this is me, what's the issue?" _

"_We have recently detected the arrival of other autobots, you are closest to them. Here are the coordinates to their location, meet us there."_

"_Understood."_ I sighed.

"Guess you have to go." The girl interrupted suddenly.

"It's not a big issue-"

"Just go bumblebee; this is your duty, please do it."

"Thanks" I transformed quickly and raced off using the map that ratchet sent me.

She waved good bye before she was out of view, a smile on her beautiful face.

"This better be worth my time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Optimus prime<strong>_

"Autobots, lets roll out!" I shouted at the troops as we left the base. The radar alerted me of five unknown autobots who appeared on my screen.

"Optimus sir, bumblebee just told me that he is waiting at the dock." Jolt informed me.

"Thank you jolt, tell Bumblebee we are on our way."

I transformed into my alternate form as soon as we hit the road, not wanting to waste time to meet our new allies. Through my side view mirrors I could see the others following, like me they too were speedily trying to get there.

In the two years that we had been on this planet, four new recruits joined our forces after receiving knowledge of us here. Break away, sideswipe, sunstreaker and jolt where immediately welcomed into our small band of autobot warriors. To have five come at once was quite astonishing considering we only sent our message out once and that was two years ago.

We were nearing the dock in no time and I could see bumblebee standing at the foot of the waterfront with a disappointed look on his face. What does the sparkling do that is so important anyways?

I transformed and the others followed soon after, bumblebee was looking down as we reached him.

"Bumblebee, don't be so distraught, soon we will have more comrades to aid us." I place a hand on his shoulder. He was always like a son to me. I was the only one he had to raise him, and he has been through so much, some things a young one like him should never go through.

"I know." His optics were still gloomy but I didn't know why until I saw the autobots come into view. They looked_ very_ familiar.

Ironhide instantly perked up at the sight of a Toyota scion xb in stingray blue metallic.

Ratchet almost offlined at the sight of a 2009 Volkswagen beetle in mint green.

And sideswipe was speechless as he saw a 1978 Pontiac firebird in hot rod red pull up towards us.

Bumblebee was still in a rotten mood especially when he saw a purple Mazda motorcycle come into view.

As you can see, about three quarters of the four robots were happy to see there long lost mates. It reminded me of when I still had a mate…both good and bad when you saw them.

The four autobots transformed in front of us, chromia walked straight to me though her optics never left ironhide's.

She bowed before me and the others followed as if I was someone as high up as primus himself, which made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hello optimus prime sir, we are here to inform you that our leader, designation Elita one has asked-"

"Hold on, d-did you say Elita one?" my audio receptors must have heard wrong. Elita one died in that explosion almost 4 million years ago! There was a long pause and my CPU began to kick into overdrive about the endless possibilities of what I could have possibly heard but there was that small sliver of hope that Elita actually made it out okay.

"Yes…" Chromia answered my question but she did seem a bit puzzled by my reaction.

Forgetting about almost everything she was about to say, chromia finally realized something her mouth making an 'O' shape with each passing second.

"Wait a minute, did you think she was dead all this time?" Chromia exclaimed her optics widening to the size of energon cubes.

The others around me were confused…they too witnessed her (presumed) death and to hear news that there leader's life partner was alive was enough to put them in a stasis.

"So you didn't forget about me after all." A new voice came from behind me.

An SMS 570x challenger in pale pink transformed into a figure that my CPU could never forget. A silhouette that haunted me in my dreams, tore at my spark, and almost broke me in two, a shadow on the walls, a whisper in my receptor, and the song of my heart.

"Elita." Oh, how it felt good to say her name. After millennia's of keeping silent about my depression and guilt that I had because I was so convinced that it was my fault, and that I should have taken her along with me when I was leaving cybertron to search for the allspark amongst the distant stars.

"Optimus." She stepped forward, closing the gap between us.

She intertwined her hands with mine, and stared deeply into my optics. I knew what she was doing; she was searching, searching for any traces of her Orion who had long ago died and became…this. Elita knew she could never get her perfect lover back, but that didn't mean she would stop trying, looking for anything that reminded her of an era when the word 'war' didn't exist.

Time was lost when I stared into her eyes. They were ageless, pure, and perfect. Even though her body was programmed differently then before, she still was a lot like Ariel. She was still headstrong, energetic and as lovable as she was before, but now she was much more serious and leader-like. I guess that's what millions of years in war could do to you.

My systems screamed for an explanation, 'how in the name of primus did she get here?' it seemed to say.

As if reading my thoughts Elita grinned, her eyes tearing up.

"I was looking for you, ever since we got a signal at our base on cybertron; I hoped and prayed that it was you." Her voice broke at the end.

The others around me stayed silent, watching with happy looks on their faces because their two commanders finally reunited after eons of believing the other to be dead.

I reached my hand up and caressed her face, trying my hardest not to tear up myself. If I did, the twins would never let me live it down.

The only thing I could think to say was the two words she probably wanted to hear the most.

"I'm sorry."

That did it. Elita pushed her way into my chest, her head resting against the plate. Chromia was just overjoyed and almost squealed. Pfft, femme bots.

"W-what are you sorry for?" Elita looked up, eyes clouded with remaining tears.

I held her against my chest again as I pondered which answer would be best. There was so many things that I was sorry for, things that I couldn't put in words.

"I'm sorry, for leaving you behind. I was foolish in thinking that I could be the hero and save cybertron from the decepticons, but I realize now four million years after, that that was my greatest error. I can't do it alone, I need you." I felt that was a good beginning to explain how I felt inside; I believe the humans call it 'expressing yourself'.

"What else?" she inquired her voice barely audible.

"I'm sorry for not going back and searching for you. I was so convinced that you were gone that I completely gave up hope, I even thought of be ridding myself from this world."

She sobbed at the last part, gripping tighter around my waist.

"But then I remembered you, and that you would not want that for me. You believed in me even when I was self- doubting my abilities. You are the one who drove me to come to this world and eliminate Megatron once and for , you are _my _energon source and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

"Aw!" all the femme bots said in unison.

"Aw, look how cute!" Ironhide said, mimicking the tone of the femmes.

I glared at him warning signals going off everywhere, didn't he know by now not to get in the way of a mech and his femme bot?

Once again, we transformed into our alternate forms and drove back towards the base. This time, I was glad to return home because I knew that Elita would be following right behind me.

* * *

><p>so, how do u guys like it so far? i spent <em>months <em>on this story just because i was too lazy to post it, but if you guys like it, then i can post a chapter as fast as u can say "Megatron has a penis tongue"

optimus:...

anyways, i the story gets better as it progresses trust me, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**hello my fellow Autobot-loving friends! (If you like decepticons, thats's cool too) i felt people found this story interesting enough, so i decided to update! this is considered a short chapter but i promise, if more people read it, i'll update A.S.A.P! this story is centered around arcee and Bee! lets see how there apparent fragile relationship will end? **

**DISCLAIMER: if you dont know by now, this is a fraggin' fanfiction site and if i owned hasbro or if i was Micheal Bay, i probably wouldnt be posting my slag on a fanfiction site...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"_Love has its moments"_

_**Bumblebee**_

Arcee.

About a few centuries ago, you could say I had an 'incident' that intertwined me and Arcee forever. It wasn't meant to happen, it just did. But because of it, Arcee is now considered my spark mate, life-partner whatever the you want to call it, but in reality we could _never _even come close to that.

When I think life-partner, I think of Optimus and Elita. They both love each other deeply and are not afraid to show it, they are proud to have each other in their life. When I think of Arcee, I guess you could call it in human terms a 'One night stand' I'm not trying to be rude, but we can't connect at all. Could you believe that all this could happen to a young bot like me?

After a few minutes of pacing around my quarters, Arcee walked into the room her optics narrowed and arms crossed.

"I could at _least_ get a hello." She glowered.

I said nothing but kept pacing my room. After a few astroseconds of doing this, Arcee got annoyed.

"I know what your doing Bee and I don't like it. You think that not speaking to me will make me go away? Well then you could just kiss my aft because I am staying whether you like it our not!"

This was another thing that I absolutely_ hated_ about Arcee. She had a very short temper. Anything could send her flying off the handle, so you had to be careful about what you said. I've seen what has happened to bots that set her off, and let me tell you, there are some things that can't be _unseen._

I stopped pacing, focusing all my attention at her now. She was just as beautiful as she was all those years ago, the way her chest rose and fell with every angered breath, how her optics sparkled with the ambition of a determined femme-bot, and how every single detail just contributed to her outstanding physique. But I could _never _even think of having her as my mate. Arcee's optics still stayed in an upset angle, their blueness filled with that familiar annoyance.

"So?" she pressed, waiting impatiently for me to begin. I should have seen that one coming.

I huffed; there was no way in cybertron that I was going to start first. If possible, her optics narrowed even further. No matter how lovely a femme might seem, there always is a different, not- so-lovely-side to them that they show ever so often.

"Typical" she spat, the anger and obvious infuriation seething from her tone.

Oh a million thoughts spun through my CPU, all of them about different ways to kill her and get away with it.

The resentment I had for this pigheaded femme was evidently shown as I walked straight up to her, optics darkened to almost black and nostrils flaring wildly; causing her back to be pressed up against the wall. Even as I was clearly in an overpowering position the stupid female would not back down, even trying to kick me but to no avail. I placed my hands on either side of her head so she couldn't escape, forcing her to look straight at me.

"You know what I hate about you the most?" she growled, her mouth pressed into a hard line.

"What?" I replied, my mood darkening further.

She paused, optics still blazing with fury as they stared deep into my own.

"How you won't even take responsibility for_ your _actions."

The femme sure had nerve. How could she judge_ me _when she is doing the exact same thing?

As I looked back at Arcee, hoping to get the chance to scream at her, I was surprised to see that all traces of anger were gone from her face and replaced by a whirl of other emotions. Sincerity, Concern, Sadness and understanding took rage's place. The moment I saw all that, I knew that there was no use in fighting her, because I actually never wanted to fight her. My resolve wavered and I lowered my hands. Tears rolled down her cheek plates and I wiped them away with gentle fingers. The fight seemed pointless now; all Arcee wanted to know that I still cared about her, that she wasn't just some piece of junkyard scrap that was good for one use only. I know I said that about her earlier but I would _never _say that to her face or even make her want to_** think **_that she was worth nothing.

"Arcee." Was all I could say.

"Whatever Bee, it's okay. You can go on and live a normal life, it doesn't matter to me anyways." She brushed past me, fluids still leaking from her eyes.

I didn't know what to do or say to her, my Mind was still processing what just happened. I badly wanted to grab her and hold her, letting her know that I'd be there but another part of me felt it was best to leave her alone.

On cybertron, a femme is only allowed one mate for life that is why they must choose carefully. A mech is allowed up to four mates in their life cycle, which most feminists find disgraceful, but those _are_ the rules, I guess they don't really matter now since there are so little numbers of autobots. You would be surprised by how many of the limited supplies of femmes are feminists; Arcee thankfully is not one of them.

She was already halfway down the hallway when I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her back to my quarters.

"Wha- what are you doing! Have you lost your servos?" She yelped as I picked her up over my shoulder.

"Maybe one or two." I smiled slyly.

"Bumblebee, I order you to put me down now!" She commanded weakly.

"No can do femme"

"Guh!"

I laid her down on my berth, hovering over her form.

"If someone finds us like this-"

"It wouldn't matter." I hushed her, my eyes sincere.

She stayed quiet for once, optics searching mine for any traces of trickery only to find pure honesty.

"But why? You never felt anything before, if it wasn't for that celebration we wouldn't even be in this quandary."

"Did you ever consider the reason why I chose you as my high grade partner in the first place?" I inquired, waiting to here her answer.

She fell silent.

I was completely opening up to her. All this time I had been lying to myself about my deep feelings for Arcee. Spark bonding with her made me experience them even more fully. I had_** longed**_ for her. When I saw her arrival those feelings washed over me again, emotions that I had thought had been lost forever. I _**needed **_to feel her again and hear her tell me that she felt the same way like I know she does. I must have the reassurance that I desperately need.

My internal temperature was rising, seeing her sprawled across my berth on her back, watching the confused unsure look in her optics, hearing her pant as lust and arousal overtook her.

"Bee." She said barley audible.

"Yes?" I answered anxiously.

"Frag me. Now."

I smiled, how could I even _think _to argue with that.

* * *

><p>LOL so what do ya think?<p>

Arcee: why am i such a bitch towards 'Bee?

Bee: i think your hot when your a bitch...

Arcee: so you'd like me to start acting like one?

Bee: Uh...no thanks.

Arcee: didnt think so.

Moonlight: please read and review, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	3. Chapter 3

**hello readers! i'm SO happy this story is getting some good feed back! anyways, this chapter continues a bit of Bumblebee and Arcee's relationship, and also introduces a new one...yup yhat's right there's a little Ironhide/Chromia in this one!**

**DISSSSSSCLAIMER: i am not worthy of owning tf but if i did, i'm sure i wouldn't be here...(No offense)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_**Arcee**_

* * *

><p>"<em>A Traitorous heart." <em>

I was in a dream, a dream where the world of Cybertron was no longer destroyed. Where no autobot experienced the hatred of war or the feelings of pain, a world that included me and Bumblebee happily living with no worries about never seeing each other again. It was a paradise that I never believed could be achieved. The bizarre part about this dream was the strange blue light emitting out of a world that was in no possible way cybertron and a femme's face suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

I onlined with a confused look on my visage. Since when did I have dreams? And so vivid like that one?

I groaned and rolled over only to feel soft metal pressed against my chest. I opened my optics slowly and smiled when I saw the bot of my dreams (literally) recharging peacefully. His breathing was calm and even and his hands were placed on top of his chassis.

I kissed him softly on the forehead, and proceeded to make smooth circles on the back of his hands.

"Bumblebee." I cooed.

Nothing. He was definitely out. I sighed and stood up, stretching my stiff limbs and left the room to see what the others where doing.

The hallway was oddly empty and I suspiciously looked around for any signs of life.

I then heard a loud moan emit from one of the quarters and giggled naughtily when I saw that it was Prime's.

"Well, _they_ are definitely not having any trouble reconnecting." I whispered to myself as I passed. No wonder the corridor was a ghost town; no one wants to get pounded into scrap metal if they should so happen to knock on the commander's door.

I turned the corner and entered the rec. room which was crowded with autobots. Never had I seen such a group all huddled together talking, and laughing without a care in the world, despite the never ending war still going on.

In the center of the spacious room was Jazz who was flipping away at channels on the television. Next to him on the couch was Breakaway who was rambling to no one in particular about something called "Top Gun" whatever that might be. Perpendicular to them, Chromia and Ironhide were catching up over some nice warm oil while Moonracer and Ratchet where hunched over some medical tool that they had set on a work table. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were fighting over which decepticon was sexier, Barricade or Starscream while Firestar was trying desperately to break them up. Nothing out of the ordinary I guess.

But when I entered, all activities stopped at once. The T.V was turned off, the bickering was halted, and the laughter quieted. Even the medics, who were vigorously working on their device, dropped their wrenches.

"What? Can't a femme enter a room without a million pairs of optics staring at her?" I growled hiding my frustration.

They still continued to ogle me as my patience grew thin. What could they possibly be looking at?

"Would someone _please _tell me what is going on-"

"Your mate is a traitor." Chromia blurted out. Ironhide looked at her with an aggravated expression, for he knew the femme could keep no secret.

No answer. All was quiet for a nano klik or two as I tried to progress what she had said. Everyone was glued to where they were as Chromia tried to think of something to explain herself.

"Wait…What? That can't be we just-"

"Well, we aren't exactly sure but we do have facts to prove our suspicion" Ratchet cut in, his tone still calm and collected.

"Follow me."

Everyone who was in the rec. room desperately wanted to come but with a scowl from Ratchet, they continued what they were doing.

We proceeded down the corridor with Ironhide, Chromia, and Moonracer not far behind. The main headquarters was close in view and I could see the large steel doors that barricaded a millennia's worth of data on the inside. The room was not as big as the other rooms, but it was just as nice, fitted with brand new equipment and a large chair where the commander would usually sit.

My CPU was spinning, thinking of what could possibly be happening right now. I was numb, though I knew that later today it would hit me and break my spark in two. Ratchet began searching through files and traced an energy signature onto a detailed map. There was two different ones shown, one I could tell was an autobot but the other was like something I had never seen before. It was much weaker; paler in comparison to the autobot's but definitely different.

"Over the past few weeks we had been monitoring bumblebee without him knowing." Moonracer began as she pointed to pictures of Bumblebee on the screen.

"He keeps meeting at this place called Sunset pier with an unknown Bot who we never see."

I thought about this new information, optics narrowing in dissatisfaction.

"What do you mean by you never see?" I inquired grudgingly.

"No matter how many times we try to trace this energy signal and match it, we always come up empty, almost like it doesn't exist."

I sighed dropping my head in my hands, giving up…or maybe not.

"No, you're wrong; all of you are wrong and I'm gonna prove it to you." As quick as a flash I downloaded the coordinates and raced out the doors in motorcycle mode.

"Arcee, wait!" I could here Chromia faintly yell behind me, but I was long gone. They think Bumblebee's a traitor huh? Well, I'll show them.

_**Chromia**_

* * *

><p>"Stupid Femme." Ironhide grumbled angrily. I slapped his arm, Optics scolding.<p>

"Hey, you would do the same thing if someone thought of me as a lying, cheating traitor!" I pointed out hands on my hips. My violent mate sighed and grabbed one of my hands kissing it gently.

"I guess you're right."

I smiled though it was quickly erased as my CPU drifted back to Arcee. Poor femme, if only we could inform Optimus about this but only a brave soul who isn't scared of his spark getting ripped out, would be stupid enough to even _attempt _to get the interface-deprived bot to even _consider_ leaving his waiting femme and berth. Sounds like the perfect job for my Ironhide who would probably comply, under the right circumstances that is.

Sensing my wicked brain's thinking, Ironhide sighed and dared himself to even say something that is not acceptable in my book.

"Whatever you want me to do, I'm **not **doing it." Ironhide pouted crossing his arms over his large, shiny black chassis. Now, didn't he know better than to disagree with what I ask him to do?

With a sly smile in place, I sensually stalked towards the slightly taller mech, Bright blue optics blazing with fake lust. I seemed to have accomplished much in the department of acting over the years. Ironhide's optics widened for he knew what was coming next.

"Oh _really_, do you think you have a choice?" I cooed seductively into his right receptor. He shuddered cutely, but regained his resolve.

"I control my own life femme not you" he shouted rather harshly, I didn't get offended because I know that's just how Ironhide is, along with angry, short fused, untamable and great in berth, but that's another story.

To be honest when he talks to me like that, it gets my all hot inside. But this was important for Arcee and Bumblebee's sake I needed him to cooperate. I needed to try something different.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask you, my lovely mate." I purred hands dipping into the sensitive metal between his shoulder blades. He was biting his lip hard enough to crack a boulder, but still he resisted.

"S-stop that Chromia! You know what that does to me." He growled.

I giggled quietly, moving my hands from his shoulders to the hotspot on his broad back, digits tickling the sensitive metal.

"mnnn" he groaned out. I was cracking him. Just one more push and he would melt like energon in my hands. Still rubbing the hotspot I suddenly replaced it with my warm glossa and he yelped in surprise at the delightful contact.

"Why…A-are you doing this to me?" Ironhide moaned with barely any restraint left in his systems. I smiled around my glossa and swiftly moved it up to the back of his neck, earning me another aroused moan from Ironhide.

"I need…a favor from you." I said pleasantly.

"What do I get in return?" the suspicious mech inquired.

I laughed and rubbed a hand deliberately against his crotch plate. He hissed and almost fell over from the sudden pleasure.

"You get to Frag me senseless for as long as you want." I whispered lowly. Ironhide grinned as he considered the proposition.

"I guess…but what exactly am I doing?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask that question.

I rubbed against his heated plating even harder watching him writhe in satisfaction at my touch.

"I need you to inform Optimus Prime about this and somehow try to get him to leave Elita one." I spoke quickly.

Ironhide cackled and looked at me with an *are-you-serious?* expression. I nodded my helm.

"Well, in that case the deal's off because when he's through with me there won't be anything left of me to Frag you senseless with." He bellowed irritably. My next plan to get this stubborn mech to even _consider_ was not one of my best but, it was the only thing I had left, that and molesting him on the spot.

"Please Ironhide! I_ need_ you I can't do this without you!" I begged on my knees.

"Get up, don't be like that!"

"Come on 'hide! _Please_ do this for me!"

"Why do you care so much anyways?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Just because! Why won't you do this for me 'Hide? I'll do anything!"

"No."

"Please babe?"

"No."

"Huh…"

Well, he was definitely not budging. All my efforts were futile up to this point, and I absolutely hated it. But there was still one card I hadn't played…the jealousy one that is. Ah yes, this was going to be fun. Most probably couldn't tell at first glance, but Ironhide was the jealous type. Anyone who even stared at me for more than a klik, were hauled into the nearest wall. And that was the least of it.

"Fine Ironhide be like that." I huffed and got off the floor crossing my arms in frustration.

"You finally decided to give up?" Ironhide questioned, hopeful.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up entirely."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are _plenty_ of mechs crawling around the base and I bet with just a flash of my-"

"**You wouldn't!" **the black mech raged in fury. I smiled deviously, adding fuel to the rapidly burning fire.

It was true, I could get just about any mech in this base that I wanted, (except for Ratchet and Optimus that is. Those mechs are true to their ladies but especially Optimus the sweetheart) and Ironhide knew this well, which was another reason why he was so possessive of me besides his true nature.

"But I would my darling. This is important and if the commander isn't informed right away about the situation, we don't know if Arcee might be in potential danger." My optics were full of concern for my friend whom I have grown fond of over the past few centuries.

Ironhide contemplated his options, one: knock on prime's door and duck as a giant axe is sent sailing towards his head, but than have it made up by being able to Frag his mate into the oblivion. Or two: skip the whole axe scenario but watch painfully as his mate seduces another Mech. It wasn't really a hard choice.

"You Torture me. You know that right?" Ironhide grunted, or in other words his submission into carrying out my request.

I smiled cheek plate to cheek plate, giving a little kiss on his soft lips.

"I know, so have fun!" and with that I raced off to find Ratchet and Moonracer, who Ironhide was probably going to need after Optimus was done with him.

* * *

><p><strong>oh poor 'hide...we all know he's gonna have the slag beaten out of him by one interface-deprived prime...oh well hopefully he'll survive for the chapters coming ahead!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there chaps! (or young ladies) sorry for not updating sooner i was just working on some projects for my DeviantART account:( i don't think they're very good) so some questions were asked like, "Did u get the title from happy feet?" or, ""does prowl end up with the mystery girl?" and i can only answer one of them because the other question well...see for yourself later;) **

**no i did not get the title from happy feet...(i do love that movie though3) i actually got the name from a perfume bottle that i love...there ya go there's the big backstory LOL**

**DISCLAIMER: if Transformers did belong in the property of one, Moonlihgtsonata97, i highly doubt i would spend every day sitting on the couch, Playing assassin's creed with my very annoying sister**

**:(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_**Bumblebee**_

* * *

><p>"<em>The truth and the aftermath"<em>

Life was great now, better than I ever thought it would be. The lover from my past still has feelings for me and my new friend was the sweetest thing I have ever met. I did feel a little bad about leaving Arcee in my berth without an explanation to where I've gone, but I was sure she wouldn't get too upset.

"Hey Bumblebee, can I ask you something?" the girl said a little unsure.

"But of course, what do you want to ask me?"

"Have you…ever fallen in love?" the question caught me off guard, but I smiled and answered as quickly as I could.

"Yes…I believe I have."

"With who? A femme?"

"Yes, Arcee." I place a hand to my chest at the thought of my lover.

The girl grins and continues her usual joyful mood happily babbling about anything and everything. We could talk for hours at a time without loosing interest in communicating. Sometimes it was often one-sided due to it being about the history of our creation which was impossible for the girl because she didn't know who her 'parents' were. Her face never betrayed anything but pure honesty and I believed every word that came out of her mouth.

from being a mute for most of the time I'd spent with Sam because of a lousy decepticon, to spilling to my heart's content when I was with the girl and fully eligible to speak. It was a rush, and I wanted to enjoy every lasting minute of it.

_**Arcee**_

* * *

><p>Fast, quick, blurred, swift. All these words could describe how speedily I tried to reach Bumblebee. I dodged in and out of traffic, not stopping at red lights but never getting hit. My processer was long past logical the minute chromia said Bumblebee was a traitor. There was no way in pit that that was true. I could<em> feel <em>it, though every other part of my form thought "what if?" and that was not acceptable. Through the rants in my head, a com. Link appears in front of me.

"_Arcee this is Optimus Prime speaking." _the great commander said in a booming, almost agitated tone. Guess somebody didn't get his last overload.

"Yes Sir?"

"_I need you to pull over and wait for us to reach you." _His authority over me was almost great enough to make my body compel to do it on its own. But still like the disobedient femme I was, I reclined to do just that.

"No can do sir."

"_And why not?" _boy, did he have an abundance of patience.

"I just can't." I exclaimed without a better answer.

"_That's not good enough. Arcee if you don't pull over this instant, I'll have no problem in pulling you off of the N.E.S.T squad." _Oh, he was good. They didn't call him 'prime' for nothing.

"Fine, I'm pulling over sir." I slowed my engine and pulled off to the side of the road, waiting impatiently for the other Autobots to come.

And waited, and waited, and waited till it was almost dark out. And that's when finally on the brink of going crazy, that I saw the flamboyant commander and the rest of the crew flanking him on either side.

I transformed into my regular form and stretched my stiff joints and ligaments.

"Took you long enough." I spat, looking straight at chromia.

"Sorry 'cee we had to fix Ironhide up a bit and gather the whole crew together. Plus Ratchet and Moonracer had to go get their medical thingy and-"

"Okay I get it…you guy were busy but I could have at _least _been able to have gone ahead!"

"No, actually you wouldn't." the large prime spoke in his authoritative tone. He was really pushing my buttons now. For a Prime, he could be quite annoying.

"First of all you're not my commander, Elita one is and if sh-"

"And your commander _politely_ asked him to say no." The tall femme stepped out behind Optimus, a scowl playing out on her visage.

I was silent, everyone seemed so upset about something and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Let's get this over with so I can go home and get my reward for almost being offlined." Ironhide grumbled, rubbing a dent on his head.

"I said I was sorry." Prime whispered apologetically, it only made Ironhide huff and look away.

"Huh…what a day, and without any decepticon incursions. Breakaway, could you fly ahead and tell us where Bumblebee is?" _Great._ More waiting.

"But of course sir." The jet said gleefully as he took of into the dusk-lit sky.

"All we do now is-"

"Wait. I get it. 'Been doing it _all _day." I sit down roughly on the curb as I listen to Prime mumble something about 'manners' though I really couldn't give a Frag.

"He's not too far ahead, but I don't see any other bots with him." Breakaway informed.

"Good. Autobots lets roll out!" with his signature command all of us followed behind the plane.

"Listen Arcee, I know it's been a hard day for you, and I feel sorry for you, but please be nice to Prime. He too has been through a lot today and your attitude is not helping okay?" Elita's pleading voice asked.

"What do you mean? Other than getting fra-"

"Did you honestly think that's what we were doing all day? Why does everyone think that? Even Ironhide did and he received a good pounding to the head from Optimus!" the femme shouted irritated.

"S-sorry for assuming that Elita-one" I winced.

In no time we neared a large pier with a field surrounding either side of it. A wooden sign above the entrance stated that it was called "SUNSET PIER WHERE THE TRUTH MEETS FANTASY." It was kind of outdated and parts of the deck and concrete were crumbling away to nothing.

"Okay, Bumblebee should be around here this is where I saw him last." Break away said pointing to the left field.

Everyone followed behind him only to see Bumblebee emerge from the darkness, though he was not alone.

_**Optimus prime**_

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked suspiciously. He transformed into his standard form and approached us; a human female perched on his head. So this is what he has been doing to sneak out of the base? Meet with a human female?<p>

"Bumblebee, explain yourself." I demanded harshly. Suddenly, this story seemed a little more interesting.

"What do I have to explain?" Bumblebee cocked his head, uncertain about what we were referring to.

Ratchet stepped forward from where he was hiding behind the bots, and motioned to a map that he displayed.

"This was taken from earlier today and it shows not one, but two energy signatures. One we recognize as you, and the other we can't recognize _anywhere_ on Cybertron. Can you tell us why that is?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Bumblebee firmly answered.

"But how could that be true when it _clearly_ shows an energy signature that can only be from cybertron?" Moonracer inquired.

I looked over at the girl who was biting her nails, a human habit that I often remember Mikeala doing.

"I don't know, honest! I wasn't with any other bot today!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"But how could that be possible?" I added in.

"I don't know! I wasn't with any other bot to-"

"Bumblebee." The girl said nervously. All optics turned to her, including mine.

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked concerned.

"I have to tell you something. Something important." The girl declared solidly.

"Can't it wait?" I asked politely.

"No it can't. The truth is Bumblebee…I haven't been completely honest with you these past weeks about my creation."

"What do you mean? You said you didn't know who created you." Bumblebee's face was in pure shock.

"That part was true but it wasn't the whole truth…I'm…I'm an Autobot." All the bots went silent around me, it made sense now that you thought about it but still it was quite alarming news.

I knelt down to the girl (or should I say femme) making complete eye contact with her. She stared at me unfazed even though I was a hundred times her size and could probably crush her protoform in seconds. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing, a little familiar but beautiful all the same.

"How can you be so sure?" was my simple question.

The girl continued to gaze deeply as she began her story.

"A long time ago, during the 1600's, I awakened in a forest alone. I was born set into the body of an eighteen-year old unable to age or change. I would still get older like every other human, but I wouldn't decay. When my time would come to die, I would be reborn and awaken once again in the forest, unchanged. Every hundred years or so this happens and no matter how hard I try to be rid myself from the world, it doesn't happen. The only thing that changes in me is this necklace."

The femme pulled a little chain off her neck and placed in the palm of my large hand. It was metal, and looked like any other piece of human jewelry. But the only difference was the surge of power that I could feel course through my body, almost like it wanted to connect with me.

"How interesting." I studied the jewelry, engrossed in its distinctiveness and energy.

"It has the special ability to heal a bot once it comes in contact with their spark." The girl explained.

"Oh, that's tight!" Jazz shouted from behind. I couldn't help but chuckle at my Lieutenant.

"Would you like me to demonstrate for you?"

"That would be intriguing to see." Jolt nodded in approval.

"Um...if you don't mind..?"

"Optimus."

"Optimus, I noticed you had some locked up joints, but one surge from this will make you feel good as new." She smiled wholeheartedly.

"Well…I don't see why not." I lay as gently as a big mech like me could lie on the soft earth. She climbed over me with little effort, and prodded the entrance of my spark chamber with the tip of the necklace.

"Don't worry Optimus…I'll be gentle" She touched the metal adoringly as I opened up for her.

As soon as she inserted the necklace in, a pleasurable shock raced through my body instantly loosening every stiff joint my body had. I never wanted to end as it surged soothingly into the locked up ligaments. It was pure bliss.

"There we go all better." She grinned and removed the necklace from my spark.

"Thank you I definitely needed that."

"My pleasure."

Feeling lighter and more energized, I got to my pedes and joined the rest who were watching the girl intensely.

"I could definitely go for something like that." Ironhide admitted.

"The necklace changes form to match the time period, and always one way or another finds me. For many years, I wandered alone trying to understand how I came to be. I knew I wasn't human like the others but something different. Then one year I encountered an autobot. His name was raincloud and he told me that I was special. He explained that I was made from a world called cybertron and that there were others there like me. I asked him if he knew who created me. All he told me was that whoever it was would be lucky to find me. For many years I searched for others like him, but no such luck…until I met Bumblebee that is. What I find interesting is that over the past two years my spark has been getting stronger, I now have the ability to receive visions which was not possible centuries earlier."

"That is indeed fascinating but, I think we could solve your creator issue." Moonracer spoke, pulling Ratchet to her side.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked, almost hopeful.

"With this." Ratchet pulled out a squared object and handed it to Moonracer.

"Remember when everyone asked for hours about what we were working on?" Moonracer spoke.

"Yeah what's it for?" Firestar asked impatiently.

"Let me tell you. Before I came to earth I had developed a schematic for a machine that would help cybertonians find their birth creators. Ratchet helped me with the finishing touches and we _desperately_ need a test subject to try it on."

"Yes." The girl said eagerly.

"Okay hold still."

I felt Elita's warm hands grab my shoulders, gently massaging them as we looked on, trying to see the outcome of this tale.

All the autobots looked anxiously towards the pair of medics, even the normally boisterous twins had managed to stay still.

A beam shot out from the machine, as the two scanned the little femme. No one breathed. A window appeared on the screen and Ratchet hastily opened it.

"Your creator is…Orion Pax!"

Everyone, especially me went slack with shock.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE R and R otherwise i cant get anywhere with these stories T-T please don't be afraid to give constructive criticism or ask questions about things u dont particularly understand! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**hello my lovlies! guess what...I'm frickin sick! yeah the highlight of my day today was getting Popsicle stick shoved down my throat! not only was my ipod and phone taken away, but i'm bed riddin!**_

_***sighs* whatevs...i still had my laptop so thats why i'm posting this. okay on to the "answering questions" segment of my little intro...Of Darkness! MUHAAHA! srry, i've been watching too much Tobuscus on Youtube... (Hope that's not copyrighted) **_

_**people have been asking me "Where's Prowl?" "It thought this story had prowl in it..." and yes, prowl will appear very very soon i promise, hell he's the main character of this friggin story! he likes to make dramatic entrances and i was like "No that's so cliche" but he was like "I can do whatever i want WOMAN!"**_

_**...**_

_**Ahem...moving on, there has been more requests for a littler "Elita one And Optimus Magic" (No it's not what your thinking geez ur mind is in the gutter" just some more moments between the two and i will happily provide;)**_

_**alright if u managed to read all this without facepalming i commend u, so without further ado...**_the **DISCLAIMER: i do not own transformers nor will i ever even if i actually claim i was born on cybertron:(**

**enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"_Heartsong"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>bumblebee<strong>_

Shock, anger, hurt, and sadness seeped through me all at once. It washed over me like a haze that shrouded me from the outside world. I was lost in my own thoughts, thinking about all the dishonesty spreading around sunset pier like the plaque. I know I have a few protoforms in the closet, but who would've thought that the biggest one would belong to Prime. The look on the leader's face would have been priceless if it was in a different scenario, now all it did was add to everyone's concern.

"Orion Pax…who's that?" the nameless autobot asked.

Our usually silent commander bravely stepped forward, broadening his shoulders and straightening his back. If you listened real hard, you could here him slightly gulp.

"I am."

I watched as the girl's eyes brightened, a large smile placing itself on her cheeks. She stepped forward and motioned for him to come closer. He once again got on his knees, coming rather close to his daughter's face and with two fragile arms, she hugged him. Hugged him like he was the only thing left, to pin her to this universe. Tears of joy seemed to spurt out of her once sorrow eyes.

"I'm…so happy to have found you…" she nuzzled into the cords of his neck. You could tell that under his almost constant battlemask that he was grinning with joy. He lifted her onto his shoulders which she happily clung on to.

_Bumblebee, you okay? _Arcee asked through the com. Link, boy was it good to here her voice.

_I don't know whether to feel happy or hurt by the events of today. _I answered truthfully; at least things still seemed cool between me and my mate.

_Don't worry Bumblebee, it will be okay, I'll guide you through it. And don't even think about apologizing for anything because I'm not mad. When we get back, you can do anything you want to me._

I grinned devilishly._**Yes**_that sounded like a_ very_ interesting offer.

_If you insist. _I cooed seductively.

_Oh, I do more than insist, I __**want. **_Just the sound of her voice when she said that could have made me overload.

_How did I get so lucky to get a femme like you?_

_Hey, even Primus has his favorites. _

_Well, I wouldn't say I'm on his list because if I was, this wouldn't be happening to me now._

_What bumblebee? What's happening?_

_I'm loosing a friend._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Optimus prime <strong>_

**BACK AT THE BASE 8:00PM**

"But…Ratchet I don't understand how this could have happened." I explained to the CMO, his faithful mate at his side.

Ratchet took another look at the information that was still stored in the little device, his vigilant eyes not missing anything.

"What's interesting is that the scan indicated that there is no birth mother or carrier involved in the creation of… your daughter." I could tell that he was still getting used to the idea of me having a daughter, pit I was still trying to get used to it!

I thought over the information he just lent me, clutching my jaw trying to find a clarification.

"But how could that be possible…everyone knows in order to create a sparkling a mech and a femme must unite together as one, otherwise there is no other feasible way." It was really common knowledge, essential to every being who wanted to have sparklings. Elita One was not capable of carrying, but she wanted to one day have a family of her own.

"That is the only way we know of…but there can be other methods."

"What do you mean?" I asked the Medic, not understanding.

"The girl said her spark has been getting stronger over the past two years right? So maybe she wasn't created by the uniting of two sparks, whom the energy creates a spark of its own, but by an entire piece of one's own spark."

It donned on me then. Yes, now it made perfect sense. It was that day, the day I thought my beloved mate had died. I was so heartbroken that I actually felt my spark cry out to connect with it's other half. It sang in mourning and I promised her that I would have a sparkling to call our own. It could have been possible that a piece of my spark could have detached itself and millions of years later turn up on earth. It was a one and _a billon_ chance that that could have happened, but my daughter was that one. It's funny how Primus works that way. When I find my long lost mate I also find the long lost daughter who I promised to give to my lover.

"Oh please Ratch, there is no way that could have even happened." Moonracer snorted.

"Actually, I believe that to be true."

Elita walked into the med bay at that exact moment. Not sad or betrayed like I thought she would be. Instead she was smiling, truly smiling and the tension that built up in my systems began to ease up.

"Moonracer, Ratchet, could you two give us a moment?" Elita asked politely, though I knew her better than that. Her systems were really thinking "Get the Frag out of here before I offline you myself!"

Moonracer nodded, sensing the urgency and happily dragged her mate through the doors, back to their own quarters I presumed.

Once the door shut with an audible bang, Elita instantly ran up and hugged me, wrapping her thin arms around my broader neck. I instantly curled up into her; she was the only thing in the universe that could make me feel so small, so vulnerable to the outside world. My deepest secrets, my greatest fears, I could all confide trustfully in her. She was the only one who had seen me afraid. The only one who could reduce me to a sprawled out teary-eyed mess, not on purpose of course. And no matter what it was that I was fearful of, she would soothe me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. You can imagine how hard the past million years have been to bear the weight of the matrix _and _cybertron without my mate there to help me balance it out.

"Oh, Optimus when will you learn that I'm never going to hate you?" Elita murmured, hands soothingly rubbing my back.

"When you finally tell me you do." I responded against her luscious neck.

She sighed pulling me towards our shared berth.

"Now, be a good bot and tell me what happened, I'm listening." She assured peacefully.

I exhaled heavily through my nose plates, thinking of a good way to begin.

"It's…not what you think it is… honest. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Oh please Optimus, did you actually think I suspected you (To put it in human terms) of _cheating_ on me with another femme?" she snorted, patting my shoulder.

"Well, no but it would be the logical answer don't you think?" I raised an optic.

"That may be…but I trust you that much that you would _never_ interface with another femme, unless it had something to do with me."

"Well, you got half of the story correct, it does have to do with you…but it just doesn't involve a femme."

"You were interfacing with a MECH?" she hollered, loud enough that I was sure everyone in the base heard that. I wiped a hand over my face in frustration.

"No, no and no. you are getting this all wrong. First of all, to be COMPLETELY clear I did not interface with anyone while I thought you were gone, that would not be achievable for me. Second, how it happened was a pure miracle, a gift from Primus if you must."

Elita's optics widened, intrigued by the direction in which my story was going.

"The girl who I now know as my daughter was born out of my true love and devotion for you. The song of my spark, the promise I secretly made to you, one I wished to keep."

"What type of promise?" Elita questioned, though she knew the answer.

"A family."

The passionate kiss that was placed upon my lips I wish would have lasted forever, but there was some unfinished business I had to attend to.

With Elita's permission I walked the short way to where the girl was staying. Thankfully, we had this spare room. Her door was left wide open as she sat on a human-sized berth her fingers fiddling with her heart-shaped necklace. As she heard my approach (Who couldn't?) she looked up, her light blue eyes filled with glee.

"Hello." She said simply.

I entered the bot-sized room and walked up to her, my forehead creased with worry.

"Did you want me to give you another shock from the necklace? You look tense again." She kindly offered.

"Alright I guess…" once again, I slid to the floor, trying my best not to make any noise along the way. As soon as my aft hit the ground, she was already hovering over my lolling form.

"Was their something you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked curiously as she rubbed the charm around my chassis.

"Well…I believe it to be…quite important. I'm sure you want to know why you were created." The rubbing stopped.

"Why _was_ I created?" the obvious question asked.

"You were created for my mate, Elita One, for she can't carry a sparkling though she desperately wanted one."

The girl thought about it and nodded in understanding.

"I just want to let you know one thing, if something were to _ever_ happen to me, you would live with my mate, because you were born out of my desire for her." It was important that I got the message out now otherwise she

may once again be alone for who knows how many more centuries.

"If that is your wish…father." She smiled gently.

Father, I've heard that term before. It was a human word for 'creator'. I frequently remember Sam using it when he spoke about the other Witwicky.

I couldn't help but grin at the endearment. How could one word mean so much? My optics widened as I considered something else.

"Yes… there is something else I need to talk to you about."

"What? Your not going to tell me that I'm the successor to a magical kingdom now, are you?" she said sarcastically.

I chuckled "No, it's been bothering me but… do you have a name?"

The girl's smile faded as she probably thought back on her past.

"I'll take that as a no…from this day forth you shall be known as…Heartsong." Yes, that name would do very well.

"Heartsong, hmm…why that name choice?" the questions that spurted out of this girl were endless. I picked her up and put her closer to my chassis.

"Well, you were created by the agony that I lived through when I had thought my darling mate had passed on, the song that promised to free cybertron from an evil's wrath, the song that wished my lover back, the song that wanted to create a family. So I thought the ending "Song" would be appropriate. I chose heart because you have the appearance of a human and that particular organ is similar to a bot's spark. Also, that jewelry you carry around is in the shape of a heart."

The sparkling bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Alright, from now on, I will be called Heartsong."

* * *

><p><em><strong>please Rand R thank u!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hell...o? is there anybody there? i wouldn't think so its been so. damn. long! i might of lied when i said i would be updating soon i realized that since the last time i updated was before school started so...yea im sorry. **

**DISCLAIMER: i own a copy of each respective transformer movie, but not the epic character involved with them. **

**oh and prowl will appear next chapter (i promise)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"_Unfinished business"_

_**Heartsong**_

A name, I finally had a name. A designation that I will carry proudly for the rest of my long life, because_ my_ father chose to name me that. The thought that I was born purposely for someone else gave me a certain sense of duty, like I_ had_ make this individual happy. Elita one was to be my "Mother" and I would respect her just the same. My life was finally starting to take shape, but some things still had to be done. Like repair my broken bond with Bumblebee.

I pitied his spark, the poor bot. he was nothing but honest with me and all I did was tell him a bunch of lies. The guilt levels were rising high, and if I didn't do something fast to quench it, I would surely go insane.

"Father?" I spoke as I finished unclenching his tight joints with me necklace.

"Yes, my sparkling?" I loved being called that, I was never considered someone's pride and joy, and just the sheer mention of the word made me want jump with glee.

"I need to talk to someone, because if I don't they'll probably never want to see me again." I shook a little off balance as the larger mech stood up.

"Is this about Bumblebee?" Optimus crossed his arms, knowing exactly who I was talking about.

I nodded.

"Go, friendship is very important you know." He turned his blue helm towards the door.

"Thank you!" and with that I dashed off towards Bumblebee's quarters, leaving the chuckling mech behind.

With a force greater than I knew myself capable of, I pushed open the vulnerable door only to find bumblebee sitting on the corner of his berth, his back to me, sulking. I had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

"You, know it's not nice to break into someone's quarters, Heartsong." Bumblebee sighed.

_**How did he already know my designation when I just got it kliks ago! **_I thought in distress.

"News travels fast around here." Bumblebee spoke, sensing what I was thinking. I approached him carefully, feet not making a sound.

"Listen Bee I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to make you so upset."

"Don't worry Heartsong, I'm not mad." He attempted to smile but he couldn't fool me.

"Oh come on, you really think I'm gonna believe that?"

I climbed on the berth next to him, hands stroking the back of one knuckle. We sat in silence, processing the events of today which were a little rough on the brain.

"You want to know the real reason why I didn't tell you anything Bee?"

No answer. A long pause and I closed my eyes, staring down at my feet

"Because I was scared, scared that you would reject me for being some freak of nature. I was so afraid that I would loose my only friend who understood me (Not entirely) but didn't care that I was different. I've already lost one friend, Primus bless where ever he is due to complications. You see, word got out on cybertron that there was a femme who had the body of a human, but the spark of a bot. the research department of the Elite guard at the time wanted to do experimentation on me, and were going to track my Raincloud to do it. He had to leave me so that I wouldn't be in the grasp of those cruel scientists. Eventually, they forgot about me and moved on to some other poor test subject, but Raincloud never returned. Centuries I waited for him only to figure out that he was never coming back for me. Do you know how hard it was to loose him?"

A long pause, but then he answered solemnly

"Yes, I have lost a friend, and I know exactly how you felt. At first, you're angry because you think that it was that person's fault for breaking up your friendship. Then, you feel guilty because you know you had something to do with it too. As the day's pass, you start to get lonely without them by your side, and then you just can't take it anymore."

"Exactly" I whispered.

We sat in silence.

It was comforting to be sitting beside him again, I felt so much more at ease whenever I was in his presence. He was the only bot who could make me forget about the terrors of the outside world, and start anew. That's why I _needed_ him back in my life, a selfish reason I know, but I have become so accustomed to my quick getaway that I just couldn't live without it.

"Bee, I'm begging you from the bottom of my spark, _please _forgive me!" I burst out, grabbing onto his large hand.

He was startled at first, but then he hung his head, exhaling loudly.

"How can I even trust you without the fear of having my spark broken again?" he questioned so innocently that it hurt.

A tear rolled down my cheek, its wetness leaving a trail as it dripped down.

"You just have to believe that if I ever lied to you again, that it will cause me more pain than good." I sobbed, now begging on my knees.

Bumblebee looked me straight in the eye as his optics began to leak lubricants, and I once again felt that strong bond between us.

"Oh Bee!" I wept as I threw my arms around his neck.

His large arms wrapped protectively around me, as we embraced, our friendship renewed. I then realized that maybe I needed Bumblebee more than to satisfy a selfish urge, but maybe…I actually cared about him enough to never want to let him go.

"Looks like somebody made up." A female voice came.

Both me and Bee turned to see Arcee leaning against the doorway, a smile on her face.

"Hello there love, I believe you two weren't properly introduced." Bee stated, his British accent flowing.

"Hi, you must be Arcee, Bee has told me so much about you." I greeted her politely.

"Really? I hope they were all good things." She grinned at her mate.

"You're too perfect to have anything bad said about you." Bee complemented.

She giggled and embraced her lover adoringly. I could only chuckle at the two obviously in love Autobots and silently left the room to my quarters.

"Have fun you two." I smirked as I left the room.

"We will." They both replied with a laugh.

* * *

><p>I sauntered down the hallway slowly, trying to memorize every detail of the humongous autobot hangar. I had already learned the locations of the med bay, rec. room, commander's office as well as several autobot quarters.<p>

_This is my home now. _I thought happily. I had finally found a home, though it took me a few centauries. I was so overjoyed at the thought of belonging somewhere that the world could have ended and I wouldn't have noticed.

"That's very good news, I will leave right now." I heard my father's booming voice say as I passed his quarters. I stopped abruptly, new found curiosity getting the better of me, and I entered his room.

"What's going on?" I asked inquisitively, staring up into my father's big blue optics.

"Another Autobot has arrived, and I am going to go retrieve him." He answered calmly.

"May I join you? I wouldn't be in any real danger; I just want to go greet this new ally."

My father sighed, over thinking my request but then he lifted me up onto his shoulder.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>please review, i will love u!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I HAVE RETURNED! whew...sorry bout that.

anyways this is just a little filler chappie but it is also an important backstory! i promise what comes next will be sooooo much better!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"_The story of a great leader."_

_**Heartsong**_

The night sky was pitch -black from the inside of my father's cab, though he drove smoothly as if he had known the road his whole life.

It was very comfortable; almost relaxing inside the large space that I felt myself drifting to sleep.

"You okay in there?" my father worriedly asked through the radio.

I yawned, putting my feet up on the dashboard.

"Yeah I'm fine." I murmured. My father could only chuckle as he made a left hand turn towards a deserted road.

"You didn't have to come you know. I should have left you if I would have known that you were this tired."

Before I could protest, he pushed hard on the brakes.

"Oh well, we're here already anyway. Come on, time to get out." He opened his left flamed door.

I stretched my stiff limbs and crawled out of the tall cab, as he slowly transformed back into Autobot mode.

"We'll have to walk from here on out; I could carry you if you like." He offered gently.

"Don't worry about me father, I will be okay." I gave him a sleepy smile.

It was silent most of the way, except for the rumbling noise of my father's loud steps. There was many times when I was very close to getting crushed, but knowing Optimus he was taking many extra precautions of where he stepped.

A question began to ring in my head, one that I wanted the answer to. I looked up at my father in all his glory, shoulders and head held high as he walked with the stance of a great leader, his bright blue optics lighting up in the dark night sky.

"Father?" I began nervously.

"Yes, What is it my dear daughter?" his optics were sincere.

I rubbed my hands together, fiddling with the bottom of my sleeves.

"How did you become so great?" I divulged with interest.

"Oh okay, I can tell you that." He sighed with relief, probably preparing for the worst.

We stopped walking, as he locked his optics with mine. He cleared his throat with a deep rumble and began.

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself great, but I will tell you how I came to be." He admitted, as I listened intently.

"A long time ago, before this world was even born, there was a highly advanced planet called Cybertron. The people who inhabited this planet were the Autobots and the Decepticons, both entirely different races."

"How so? I thought you were all the same." I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Decepticons were built for war, and destruction, while Autobots were built for ordinary stuff like research, and development. We were never meant to fight. But as you can see, we had no other choice. Well, before the war began, I was the head scientist in the elite guard's research facility along with my mate Ariel. We had just recently discovered an ancient artifact that we had dug up, and I was supposed to learn everything I could about it. It was called the allspark."

I tried my best to understand, but I knew I have heard the term 'Allspark' somewhere. We continued to walk through the blackened night as I listened to him continue.

"I spent years studying the Allspark and discovered something most would call wondrous. I had come from a long line of great leaders called Primes. At first I didn't understand what it meant, but everyone started calling me 'Optimus prime' so the name stuck."

Now it made sense why he called himself 'Optimus' rather than 'Orion'.

"I had found out that the Allspark had enough power to create or destroy worlds, and I became intrigued with the idea of what it could do for our world. Apparently I wasn't the only one who took an interest in it. Megatron, the commander of Cybertron's Military base also became infatuated with the Allspark's immense power." His voice darkened a little at those last words.

"Who's Megatron?"

Optimus took a long pause before he continued.

"He was like a brother to me, we both ruled Cybertron together, side by side. But that wasn't enough for Megatron, he wanted _more. _He wanted to become ruler of the entire universe, so badly that it caused the destruction of our planet. It sent our world into millennia of war. It turned the Decepticons against the Autobots and made them thirsty for supremacy. One day, Megatron broke into the lair and tried to take the allspark for himself, it was a hard battle, to fight my brother, but I and a few other brave Autobots managed to send the Allspark in space, out of Megatron's grasp. He defected from Cybertron, leaving us to rot away on the dying planet. Everyone knew him as a tyrant, a traitor after that dreadful day. He had left to search for his prized Allspark, though he never found it. I had assembled a small team of Autobots to go search for the Allspark, not before being rebuilt though. Ariel and I had taken on a lot of damage, and had to be reconstructed. We were no longer known as Orion or Ariel, but rather Optimus prime and Elita one. I had to leave her on Cybertron, which I thought for the longest time, was the biggest mistake of my life."

I became considerate, over thinking the information that he had just poured into me.

"What of Megatron?" was the only question I could think of.

"He was killed two years ago, but if it wasn't for a very special human, _I _probably would have been the one dead." His voice became sincere.

I could tell whoever this boy was; he was very special to my father. I grinned at the thought of two different species working together for one cause.

_Kind of like me._

We stopped when we saw the two headlights of a car flashing.

* * *

><p>O_o who might this mysterious car car be? post in the review section!<p>

energon cubes for whoever gets it!


End file.
